The process of editing audio or video material is essentially one of splicing or butting together two segments of material. A simple editing paradigm is the process of cutting and splicing motion picture film. The two segments of material to be spliced may originate from different sources, e.g., different channels of audio information, or they may originate from the same source. In either case, the splice generally creates a discontinuity in the audio or video material that may or may not be perceptible.